Stupid Cupid: A tale from the Journal of Mythical Children
by mariescullen
Summary: Trouble ensues at the North Pole when Cupid is injured only days before Valentine's Day. With the Council of Mythical Creatures in panic, how far will Edward Claus, son of Santa, go to impress Mother Nature's daughter, Isabella? My entry for the Valentine's Day 2020 A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words contest. Pecan Cluster Special Award winner! One shot for now.


**Hi-I entered this one shot (it was a few words shorter, this one is a little longer) into the "A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" Valentine's day 2020 contest. This entry won a Peanut Cluster Special Mention Award. **

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. **

_February 2020._

Journal,

I'm _stupid._

I'm not sure if it's the nice guy deep down inside of me that really wanted to help Cupid or the fact that I really want Bella Swan to kiss me.

I can't shoot her with one of these arrows, could I? Members of the Holiday Council and their families are not allowed to be put underneath the spell of the other members.

So, me, being the son of Santa Claus, can hardly use Cupid's arrows to make Bella Swan, daughter of Mother Nature, fall in love with me.

So, when Emmett, son of the Easter Bunny, told me to try some other way to make her fall for me, I was intrigued.

Cue Cupid's little incident with the ski lift at the North Pole over Christmas break.

And now we have a problem.

But I had a solution.

And I hoped it would impress Bella.

Valentine's day was a month away, and Cupid's wings were as crumpled as Grandpa's old accordion.

As the firstborn of a mythical holiday figure, you get to attend council meetings when you're fifteen to get caught up on events.

Oh, why did I listen to Emmett?

This wasn't going to make Bella Swan want to kiss me.

Or even be seen with me.

God, the elves are gonna let me have it all the way until next Christmas.

"Are there any proposed solutions to our Cupid issue?" My father had asked. He looked hopefully around the circle, eager to hear what the solution to Cupid missing Valentine's Day would be since his wings were still injured.

And, as future leaders of mythical holidays, we're encouraged to speak.

But I am fairly certain my father wished I'd kept my damn mouth shut.

"I'll do it!" I said loudly. I raised my hand and continued ignoring Emmett's guffaw from the back. His father elbowed him with the edge of a long carrot he was chewing on to keep him quiet.

"What, Edward?" My father stuttered.

"I'll do it. I'll be Cupid this year." I repeated like an idiot.

"Uh…is that allowed?" The Easter Bunny pondered loudly to the circle. He shot Emmett a warning look to silence his laughs.

"Um, I don't see why not. Er, Billy, what do you think?" My father said, biting his lip and turning to face Cupid.

Billy Black A.K.A Cupid didn't have a son that was ready to jump in when needed. His family lived far away from the Pole. This plan had to work.

Billy shrugged, winced painfully, and glanced at Mother Nature, "It's an idea, Carlisle. What do you think, Renee?"

"Oh, uh, well it certainly would solve our problem. I…well, Isabella, dear, what do you think? You'll lead this council one day, and this seems as though it's a fitting time to give your thoughts." She answered.

"No! This is totally ridiculous! I don't get why this is even up for debate. Has this ever happened before?" Rosalie yelled, "It will cause a risk we don't need!"

She smirked at me, shining her pearly white teeth in my direction.

Daughter of the Tooth Fairy.

Typical.

"Well, Rosalie, I don't exactly see you offering an alternative solution," Bella spoke softly, knitting her eyebrows together. She turned to glance at her mother.

"You're head of the council, Mother, but I think it could be a good idea. There's still a while 'til Valentine's Day. Perhaps Billy could train him? Give him some pointers?" Bella smiled at me, causing my heart to jump inside my chest.

_Was Emmett's plan going to work?_

"Well, Carlisle, he is your son. I will grant my approval if you are okay with it. Given the force of the objective, Edward, how are you with a bow and arrow?"

"Uh" I said, "they're all right. I didn't think—"

"Maybe, this is too dangerous. The arrows are the only thing that let Cupid's targets forget they ever saw him." Carlisle said.

"Hmm" Mother Nature thought aloud, "How is your ability to teleport to places? Cupid doesn't have a sleigh to run around the world on like your father does."

My father answered for me.

"His teleporting skills are sharp as tacks!" Carlisle said, rolling his eyes at Renee, "All that down the chimney garbage is fake news. We can just _poof_ right into the house—makes less noise too."

Despite my father's words, it didn't sound good.

Archery was one of the crucial skills of being Cupid.

"Well, I have an idea." Rosalie sneered, "why not send Edward and Bella together?"

Sarcasm or not, Bella was the best archer in the North Pole. I guess that's what happens when your family rules the forest.

"I'm not sure about that," Renee said quickly.

"Why not, it's the perfect way! You guys have been going on and on about integrating us kids into everything." Rosalie argued.

"Yes, but I am not sure if this is the way. You have it easy with your mother being gone all the time; this is a little riskier." Renee said roughly. "Bella, what do you think? Rosalie is right; you are the best archer in the Pole."

"I'll do it. I want to do more to help the council out than just sit and argue." Bella said softly but subtly, with a bit of snark aimed at Rosalie.

"Carlisle?" Renee questioned.

"All right. But Bella, you must use the upcoming month to teach him to better his aim. Two archers are better than one."

Bella laughed quietly to herself.

"Then it's decided. Edward will perform the duties of Cupid on February 14th, Bella will assist." Renee said.

_A whole day with Bella?_

_Thank you, Emmett._

"Billy, set up a meeting with them to ensure everything is taken care of. And we will need to get Edward fitted for the costume."

_Wait a second._

_Costume?_

The council dismissed, talking eagerly of upcoming events. The Cupid problem solved and put into a drawer for later. Everyone cleared out of the Council chamber—Emmett with a clap on the back and a boom of laughter, Rosalie with a sneer.

Bella remained seated, getting up as I approached her.

"So, what can we use as target practice?" I asked.

"With your aim? Emmett's butt looks big enough."

We leave tomorrow.

Xoxo,

Stupid Cupid AKA Edward Claus.

**AN: I might continue this for other holidays if anyone is interested. Let me know what you think.**

**I've got a photo of Edward in a cupid outfit on my Mariescullen Fanfiction facebook group. Come on over and join to see him ;) **

**Sarah **


End file.
